


One Step More

by babykid528



Series: Happy Holiday Fic Gifts [9]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach share a Christmas cuddle. </p>
<p>[A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1195644">One Small Step Is All We Need.</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satismagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satismagic/gifts).



“That Luca is a handful,” Zach says.

At the sound of his voice, Chris, face newly washed, shifts his gaze up from the bathroom sink and locks onto Zach’s reflection in the mirror.

Zach’s leaning against the doorjamb, smiling at Chris’s reflection affectionately, arms crossed over his chest. His hair is haphazardly swept out of his eyes, his glasses in place on his scruffy, just-scrubbed face. He’s wearing one of Chris’ stretched, white cotton tees and a pair of Christmas themed pajama pants that Chris’ mom gifted him earlier in the evening.

Chris grins warmly at him and reaches for a towel, patting his face dry before replying.

“Yeah, he definitely is.”

They had spent all of Christmas Eve day at Chris’ parents’ house with Chris’ sister, her husband, and Chris’s nephew, Luca. Luca was a bouncing ball of energy. From the moment they arrived, he set his sights not only on ‘Uncle Chris,’ but on ‘Uncle Zach’ too, vying for his attentions all afternoon, doing his best to monopolize his time. Katie had been apologetic about it, but Zach obviously loved every minute of it, and Chris loved to witness it. 

They had arrived back home later that night than they initially planned because Luca refused to go to sleep, despite the threats that Santa would not come if he stayed up and despite the fact that he could barely keep his eyes open. Chris ended up having to sing him two Christmas songs and Zach had to read him three Christmas stories before he would give in to his exhaustion and sleep.

Both rumpled from their own fatigue, they tended to the dogs and immediately set about getting prepared for bed as soon as they got home. Seeing Zach now, all ready for sleep, all Chris wants to do is spin around and pull Zach to him before walking him back into their bedroom.

Zach who was brilliant with Chris’ family during their first holiday together.

But Chris hasn’t finished his nightly routine yet – he still has to brush his teeth. So he turns back to the sink reluctantly and puts toothpaste on his toothbrush.

He can hear Zach shift his weight behind him, making the floorboards creak as he steps further into the room. Then, without another word, just as he’s lifting the toothbrush to his mouth, Zach wraps his arms around Chris’ waist and hugs him to his chest, hooking his chin over Chris’ shoulder. Chris sinks into the warmth of the embrace and almost drops his toothbrush into the sink.

He manages to keep hold of it though and he looks up again to see Zach’s reflection wrapped around his own in the mirror, Zach’s eyes shut, his head tilted against Chris’.

Chris curls his free hand around Zach’s arm where it rests across Chris’ stomach and Zach hums.

They stand together, swaying a little, Zach’s humming turning into the melody of the second song Chris sang to Luca that evening, and it’s not long before Chris closes his eyes too.

He isn’t sure how long they stay there, almost dancing, but it becomes clear that Zach has whispered his name multiple times before Chris grunts a response.

“You fell asleep on your feet there for a second?” Zach asks, voice soft against the shell of Chris’ ear.

Chris sighs and smiles, keeping his eyes shut.

“Just a little,” he says, voice slurred with sleep.

Zach presses a kiss to Chris’ neck then and pats his stomach.

“We should go to bed,” Zach tells him.

Chris nods but doesn’t let go of Zach’s arm and Zach doesn’t move to pull away.

“What time is it?” Chris asks after another pause.

He can feel Zach crane his neck to see the time on the bedroom clock behind them back in the bedroom.

“Twelve thirty,” Zach answers, giving him another kiss.

Chris tightens his grip on Zach a fraction then and opens his eyes, locking them on the reflection of Zach’s.

“Merry Christmas, Zach,” he says.

Zach hugs Chris tighter before replying, “Merry Christmas, Chris.”

The smiles they exchange are completely sappy.

“You should brush your teeth,” Zach says, actually releasing Chris then and stepping back. “We can cuddle more in bed.”

“Okay,” Chris says, still grinning goofily even as Zach turns and heads back out of the room.


End file.
